GAGSS 4 L&A
by Kiminaru
Summary: The black order has been a little too boring lately, and Lavi decides to stir up some trouble by pulling a few pranks. Too bad for Allen that he got dragged into this.
1. Chapter 1

I've started writing a new story. Sorry for not working on/finishing the other stories fist bows head in apology, but I really wanted to do this, so here it is.

Hope everyone enjoys the story!

* * *

**How it All Started**

Boredom is a strong and powerful thing that would catch its victims in its grasp, wrapping itself around said person and not let go until its satisfied.

Lavi was no exception. As a matter of fact, Lavi seemed to get bored more often than any normal person should ever be. Keeping him entertained was a twenty-four-seven job. It was like taking care of a little kid.

At the moment, Lavi was sitting in the library, sitting upside down more exactly, in one of the plush reading chairs that Komui had demanded that they have, so his darling sister wouldn't be uncomfortable when reading.

Lavi was holding the book in front of his face, right side up actually, but was barely giving it a glance. In his opinion, the Black Order has been too quite recently, and just a bit too…orderly. Someone needed to bring some excitement into this dark dreary place, and who better to do that then himself? But he needed some help in his genius plans, an accomplice if you may, but just exactly who?

It was by poor misfortune, and possibly a bit of revenge from karma, that Allen decided to visit the library at that very moment. If he had known about Lavi's plans, he would have distanced himself as far away from that place as possible.

Lavi, seeing the small white haired boy, grinned, deciding that he would be the sidekick in this adventure. Putting the book down, Lavi swung his legs over the side of the chair, setting himself right side up, and walked over to the poor unexpecting boy.

Allen felt the older boy's presence before ever actually seeing him. He turned to see the red head hovering slightly over him, a large grin plastered onto his face. A grin that spelled misfortune to all whom were familiar to it.

"L…Lavi….um, nice to see you…" said Allen, rather uncertainly. "What might I do you the honor of?" asked Allen in a gentleman way.

Lavi's grin simply grew larger at Allen's question, causing the younger boy to cringe in fear, for that look was definitely a bad omen.

"Just wanted to play some cards. How 'bout a game of poker?"

Allen let out a sigh of relief, for he had been expecting something else, anything else, just not this.

"Sure, why not?"

Lavi grinned again.

"But how about a little twist? If you win, I'll do something for you, and if I win, you do something for me. Doesn't matter what it is, you have to do it. Deal?"

Allen smiled back, his infamous poker face already on his face.

"Fine by me"

"Good" said Lavi as he pulled a deck of cards from his pockets "Then let's start already"

Too bad for Allen, the deck was rigged.

"Eh?! How did I lose? That's not possible! I never lose!" screamed Allen in distress.

"There's a first for everything" said Lavi, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You cheated!" pouted Allen as he pointed an accusing finger at the older boy.

"And so did you" was Lavi's simple reply before a sly grin appeared on his face. "Do you remember our bet, Allen?"

"Ya" scowled Allen "I remember. So what do you want?"

Lavi chuckled, amused by Allen's reactions to losing.

"All you have to do is help me with a little prank. Well, actually, it's several little pranks"

"What are these pranks?" asked Allen, a delicate eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Lavi chuckled again.

"The Black Order has been a little too quite lately, and I just wanted to bring some life back into things, so I devised a special little prank for each of our victims, I mean, friends"

"Fine I'll do it. But only because I always keep to my word"

Lavi smacked the younger boy on the back in appreciation.

"Alright then Moyashi-kun (Allen scowled at the nickname), let's start with operation: Go and Get Some Suckers for Laughs and Amusement!"

Allen raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Doesn't that seem a bit long?"

"Fine" pouted Lavi "We'll just call it operation GAGSS 4 L&A. First victim, Miranda!"

"Bless her poor soul" mumbled Allen as the two left the library.

* * *

GAGSS 4 L&A (Gags for Lavi and Allen in case you didn't figure it out).

Been wanting to write something like this for a while now. I wanted to write a story about all the pranks Lavi pulls at the Black Order, and I finally figured out exactly what pranks for him to pull. He need someone to help him (otherwise some of the pranks wouldn't work) so I decided Allen, since he seemed to be the only one Lavi would be able to convince coughtrickcough into helping him. Kanda would just chop Lavi off. Crowley would say no. Miranda would just apologize to everyone (which just doesn't seem the same). And Komui and Linali just seemed too good of victims to pass by. So the only one left would be Allen.

Okay, so the real story (pranks) didn't actually occur in this chapter, but I need to start the story somehow. Every chapter from here on though will have pranks (one prank per chapter), so look forward to it. It will be very amusing. Kukukukuku……


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for everyone that left me a review. You made my day.

Hope everyone enjoys the idea. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Note: This chapter/prank is dedicated to Kayday-san because, well, I felt like it.

**Victim Number One: Miranda**

"Alright. This one is fairly simple. All we, actually it's more of I in this case, is have to do is scream and throw down these fake rubber limbs" said Lavi as he held up said fake limbs.

Allen, being rather confused, looked at Lavi.

"Okay, I don't really get it, but whatever. So what am I suppose to do anyways?" asked Allen

Lavi grinned.

"All you need to do is lead Miranda over here. I'll be on the floor above. I'll throw these down as you two pass by, but make sure you stop right in this spot, otherwise she might not see it, or the limbs might accidently hit her"

"Okay" said Allen "but how am I suppose to make her come over?"

"That's your job, not mine" said Lavi as he gave an uncaring shrug with his shoulders "Do whatever you have to, just get her over here"

"Aye Aye, captain" mumbled Allen as he walked away in search of their poor victim.

.

.

.

Miranda was simply taking a walk through the halls when a frenzied Allen ran up to her.

"Miranda-san! Have you seen Lavi?" asked Allen, looking around "I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

"Have you checked the library?" asked Miranda, trying to come up with possible places for where the red head could be.

"Yes, yes" answered Allen with frantic head nods "We had been right over there together when he suddenly disappeared. I've checked the library, the cafeteria, his room and the science room. I can't find him anywhere"

The panicked look in the young boy's eyes made Miranda very concerned. Allen must be very worried. But what could have possibly happened to the mischievous one eyed red head? Maybe she should help look for him.

"I'll help you look for him if you'd like" suggested Miranda, trying to do what she can to help.

Allen instantly brightened up, a smile on his face.

"Really? That would be great! Let's go look over there, since that was where I was with him last!" said Allen as he pulled on Miranda's arm and began dragging her away.

It wasn't long before Allen and Miranda stopped.

Allen looked around, that concerned expression on his face again.

"This is the place, but he's still not here. Where could he be?"

Suddenly Allen and Miranda heard a voice from the floor above them.

"That sounds like Lavi!" exclaimed Miranda, glad that she was able to help even though she didn't really do much.

Allen and Miranda leaned over the side of rail, trying to look at the floor above to see if they could spot the bookman Jr.

"Y…Yuu-chan…I didn't mean to…p…please put Mugen away…" said Lavi, his voice shaking in obvious panic.

"Kanda is up there too?" Allen asked aloud, more to himself than Miranda.

"P…put it away…..Yuu-chan…before someone accidently gets her, namely me….Gggggyyyyyaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Lavi as something fell from the floor above, bouncing off Allen's face as it suddenly smacked him. It dropped to the floor between Allen and Miranda.

Miranda's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the disembodied limb that sat on the floor. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish for several seconds, no word or sound coming out. Then she suddenly screamed, an ear piercing screech, and continued to scream until she hit the floor, completely unconscious.

Maybe Lavi had made it a bit too convincing now that Allen got a better look at it. The rubber limbs Were covered in black cloth, making it look like there was a sleeve wrapped around it. It also had some sort of red sauce, possibly ketchup, at the end, which looked like the arm was bleeding. Lavi had even put one of his fingerless black gloves on the hand of the limb. No wonder Miranda fell for it. It just looked too real.

Lavi leaned over from the floor above, head still on as well as both arms and legs. He was rubbing his ears as he stared down at them.

Lavi whistled in appreciation.

"That may have turned out even better than I thought. I think everyone in the whole building heard her"

"What? I can't hear you" said Allen as he was rubbing his own ears "I'm still trying to recover from her screaming. I think she broke my ear drums"

"What did you say Allen?" asked Lavi "You really should speak up. Mumbling isn't very good for you"

"What?" asked Allen again.

"I told you not to mumble. Anyways, I think that was loud enough to wake up the whole building. It was a wonderful prank to start off with. A real 'bang' to announce the start of our performance"

"A what to start our who?" asked Allen in obvious confusion.

"No more mumbling Allen. Just wait till we get our next victim Komui. He won't know what hit him!"

"Dammit Lavi. Speak up!" screamed Allen.


End file.
